


Remembering Those Lost

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He missed his dear cassettes. He didn't want the others to notice, but Alice was far more observant than he anticipated. She was a beacon of comfort, however.
Relationships: Soundwave & original female character
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 8





	Remembering Those Lost

Soundwave had been... 'oddly quiet' certainly wasn't the right phrase and neither was 'more reserved than usual', but he was, well, more reserved than usual.

Remix had been given to Shockwave for far more often than usual and Alice was growing genuinely worried. Shockwave assured her that Soundwave was physically fine and possibly simply needed a break from the sparkling, but she doubted that. Soundwave simply loved having Remix in his presence as much as possible to just... hand him over so much.

No, something was wrong. And she would get to the bottom of it.

Which was why she was standing outside of his locked door, hitting it repeatedly and ignoring the dull pain in her hand as she continued to knock. He had never denied her entry before and she simply wouldn't stand for it now.

She huffed, stomping her foot. "Soundwave! Let me in, I wanna talk to you! It's only me and I'm your friend and I'm worried about you! Remix misses you, too, he's whinier and keeps making those sad little beeps and his biolights are all dimmed."

The door finally slid open and he knelt down to pick her up, stepping back inside and the door sliding closed. She squeezed his fingers and looked up at him as he sat at his desk, Lazerbeak hopping down from her perch to sit on the desk. He set her down on the table and brushed his fingertips over Lazerbeak's wing before resting his hands in his lap.

Alice looked up at him, a deep frown pulling at her lips. "Soundwave, are you okay? Really, you can tell me anything."

He inhaled deeply and shook his head slightly. "Cassettes have been extinguished for a long time..."

She nodded slowly, lightly petting Lazerbeak's short legs. "You still miss them, don't you?" He nodded once, just a tilt of his chin downward. "They were your family, weren't they?"

He visibly exhaled, his shoulders slumping down. "Rumble and Frenzy would have loved Earth and it's inhabitants. All would have. They were all extinguished during the war. All, except Lazerbeak."

She shifted slightly and held up her arms. He straightened up slightly and gently picked her up, lifting her to tuck her into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She gripped the edges of the plating there, tucking her face against his shoulder. He held her close, gently rubbing one fingertip against her back.

She gently rubbed the edge of a plate, softly mumbling, "I would've loved to meet them."

He nodded slightly. "They would've loved you."


End file.
